Teen Titans: The Girl With The Mask
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: Series 2 to Wishes Regret Annabel got kidnapped, Speedy is trying to move on, a "friend" stops by for Robin, and Kid Flash comes over for something. OCs, action, and romance!
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

Hey der! im back! Lots of things happen in this series. with more of the OCs that were submited. so...Enjoy!

* * *

**+++Speedy+++**

I sat at the foot of the bed, cradling my head with my hands. I heard a creak as my door opened, but I didn't bother to look up.

"Well do everything we can to find her, Speedy." The voice was sympathetic, and recognizable.

"You are the _last_ person I want to talk to." I hissed while my eyes still on the floor.

It was silent for a second, then the door creaked shut.

It had been two days, and Annabel was missing. Everyone in the Titans Tower was searching for her, except me. I couldn't put myself towards it. I sat in my room, thinking about her all day, but I couldn't go and search for her without my emotions getting in the way.

The first day I went looking for her with the team, I almost killed someone to death with my arrows. After that, the team told me to stay home.

But staying here got me thinking about her…and me. I really think I have feelings for her. I care about her so much; it would kill me to see her hurt. And I wanted to tell her all of these things. I mean, when I was around her I was this whole new person, I wasn't _rude_. I wanted her to like me, so I pretended to be this nice, generous person because I liked her, and wanted her to care about me.

The creaked open again, I looked up this time, and saw Beast Boy standing in the door way, "We were going to grab some pizza, care to join?" his tone wasn't as cheery as usual, he used a soft tone. Everyone here treated me like I was dying...except Raven, who didn't even speak to me at all.

Annabel and Raven got alone the best. They both needed to control their emotions, so they meditated together a lot. Annabel listened to Raven's poetry. They even laughed sometimes. It was a rare occasion, I didn't even see much on Annabel.

Beast Boy stepped in, "Speedy," he sat next to me on the bed, interrupting my thoughts, "I know what it's like, losing someone you care about. But Annabel is still out there, she is strong. She will survive, and we will find her."

"I know she's strong. But yet she can crumble so easily. Someone could easily toy with her emotions then she could be dead." I move my fingers around, swirling them circularly.

"Then we won't have to worry about her moving." The stern voice of Raven came from the doorway. "Everyone is about to leave for Pizza." The monotone voice was so typical.

Beast Boy nodded, "So are you going to come?"

I shrug, "Pizza could kill."

**+++Annabel+++**

A few days went by, I was still stuck here. I roamed around in the large room. It was so boring, "How can you live here?" my voice was sour as I asked.

"I don't live _here_ long." I looked at his face. It was still the same as that day at the convention. Why did he think he was better than everyone else?

"You know, if I'm going to be here. I think I should know your name." I try to smile a bit, but it comes out fake.

"Dissonance." He says, "You are more talkative than usual." He smirks slyly at me, "I liked it better when you were out." He walks to me, grabbing me, I soon felt exhausted. I walked away, lying on the ground, falling asleep.

"You know, these days are going by faster than I thought." I opened my eyes to his sly tone.

I sat up, "Why are you even doing this?" I question him. It was time to get serious.

"For money, and with money comes power, and with power, I can get what I want." If his tone was a face, it would be grinning from ear to ear.

I roll my eyes, "Why are there people like you on this planet?" I sigh angrily, "I hate people like you, and they disgust me. You can't just believe you are better than the rest of us."

"But I can." He smiles, "There are always going to be people like me, they are what keeps this planet going. Not pointless whiney, weak brats like _you_."

I stand, "I am not a brat, and most certainly _not_ pointless." A scowl for onto my face.

"If you aren't pointless, then why hasn't anyone come for you? I mean, you little boyfriend was fake around you in the first place. So if someone was pretending around you, that means you have aren't pointless." He nods his head sarcastically.

"Speedy would _never_ pretend." I hiss.

The corners of his lips curl up, "Oh, really? Come look for yourself." He walks me over to a monitor screen, and sits me down in a chair in front of it.

He taps a few keys on his key board and a video starts. I see speedy, talking with people, but he was being more sarcastic, and a bit ruder. Speedy was always so nice and caring around me.

The video ended, "Don't believe me yet? Well here is another one." A video starts, and Speedy was talking to a guy in blue, with long, black hair. They were arguing. This wasn't the Speedy I knew.

"So he was acting different around me." I whisper to myself.

"Yes, he pretended all along, he is a faker." I could hear the smile on his face.

"That's is what he is really like." I continue to say to myself. Then I look up Dissonance, "Now that I think about it, I am kinda pointless. I have no one. I might actually agree with you."

His face was a bit shocked, "What do you mean you have _no one_?" he spat out, rudely.

"My mother, brother and sister are gone; I don't have my father anymore. I have no friends, and like you said, no one is getting me. I have no one, I am really just a piece in the city." I sigh to myself.

He looks at me for a second, "No one." He repeats to himself. He soon shakes it off, "Of course I'm right."

I look up confused, "Wait, so if I'm so pointless, who is going through the trouble to kidnap me?"

He freezes, he obviously didn't think that part through, "Well-well, it was because you were so pointless they wanted you." He lies.

The rest of the day was awkward; Dissonance knew he was caught, so he was very quiet. But I sat on a chair as I looked out the large widow to the night sky.

"So you don't have any parents left?" he walks up to me, sitting in the chair next to me.

He was taking sudden interest in my past? Was he just replaced with someone new?

No, he was just trying to manipulate me, "Why should I talk about my past to the guy who kidnapped me?" I snarl.

"Because I'm interested, isn't that good enough. I'm not going to do anything to you, all I do is get you, and bring you waiting for you to get picked up. I should be trusted." He brings up.

I couldn't argue with that point. So I explain my whole story. I needed to talk to someone anyway. I stopped right at the part where I had to leave me father.

His eyes opened wider and wider as I finished. He didn't say a word to me.

"I'm done." I said to him, leaning in a bit.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "Yes, right." He stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight!" I shout as he walks across the room to his mattress.

Were we really starting to get along?

**+++Speedy+++**

We all sat around the round table, eating many different pizzas. They all talked joyfully to each other. I ate my pizza quietly.

Then I saw her. She sat at another table eating quietly to herself. I stood up and approached the table, "Haven't seen you around here." I used my smooth tone.

She looked up to me, looking even more beautiful. She had black hair, and blue eyes I could barely see through her long hair. She wore a hood, but I could notice she strangely had cat ears.

"I'm knew." She smirked at me.

"Well, welcome to Jump City!" I raised my hand to around me, then lowered it towards her, "I'm Speedy." A small smile crept onto my face.

"Just call me Sly Shadow." She smiled, taking my hand.

Why on earth was I doing this? I mean, she was obviously pretty, but it's not for sure Annabel is dead. I couldn't do this to her if she came back.

"So Speedy, you fight crime?" she smirked.

"I do in fact. Why? Like a guy who can kick some butt?" I rested my arms on the table and leaned in, "So he can come and save you from some robbers?" I whispered.

"I can defend myself, thanks." She still smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? So do _you_ fight crime then?" I smirk back.

"Not exactly." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me a pretty girl like you _does_ the crime." My smirk still plastered on my face.

It puzzled me that I was being myself around Sly than I did Annabel. I mean, Sly didn't mind this part of me, but why was I different?

She laughs, and a light pink flushes onto her cheeks, "No, I _could_ fight crime, I just chose not to, that's all." She looks down to her pizza slice.

"Speedy!" I hear the high voice of Beast Boy and turn around.

He looked ashamed at me, then spoke, "We are heading home." He walked closer to me and whispered, "Don't _do_ this, Speedy."

The sentence stung at me. He told me what I already knew, but I couldn't stop. I need to move on, she was obviously not coming back.

"I have my own way home, go ahead." I look to Sly Shadow and smile, she returns it.

Beast Boy walks away, shaking his head, looking much more ashamed as before.

"Sorry," I turn back to her, "Where were we?"

**+++Annabel+++**

I laid on the floor, small gems rolling down my cheek.

I missed Speedy so much. I missed how he made me blush. I missed his cooking for me. I missed _him_. I wanted out of here. Or at least let me see Speedy once more before I die. I need to tell him how I feel.

I just want to leave. I have about four days left. Please, oh please get me out of here.

I sat up; taking the gems that had fallen from my face into my hands. I raised it above my head. It quickly came down as I flung my fist to the ground.

The sound of shattering glass was heard. The gems scattered across the floor. I wept louder and more gems came down.

"What's the problem?" the tired monotone voice came from behind me.

I turned around, the moonlight shined through the windows and I saw Dissonance standing before me, crouched and rubbing his eyes.

"You wouldn't care." I mumble, grabbing more gems rolling down my face.

"Now I'm not some heartless being." He sat in front of me, looking into my eyes, "Now tell me, what is bothering you?"

He didn't really want to know, did he? Well he asked, so I might as well tell him, "I want to go back, I missed Speedy. He was all I had, and now he's gone too. I guess I'm ready to die, but he should know how I feel at least, right?" I collapsed, crying more, "Who am I kidding, I don't want to die. I want to be with Speedy. This is _horrible_!" I cried out.

He sighed and stood up, "Now I don't understand any of this, but you seem to be in a lot of emotional pain, so I'm going to do you a favor." His arms reached down to me.

I suddenly felt exhausted, like I ran many, many miles. I closed my eyes, and feel asleep.

**+++Speedy+++**

"So where are you staying at, Sly?" I smiled at the pretty girl who decided to take her hood off.

We had been talking for hours; the sun had rested on the surface of the lake.

"I'm not staying anywhere, I just got here." she says somewhat cheerfully.

"Well why don't you come back to Titans Tower?" I stand up, "Com'on, you can ride on my motorcycle." I smirk, holding out my hand to her.

"Well, if it's a motorcycle…" she stands, grabbing my hand and smirking in return.

We walk back to my motorcycle, we both put on our helmets, "You have to hold on." I inform her.

Her arms wrap around my lower chest. My face gets a bit hot. I couldn't help but to picture Annabel wrapping her arms around me like this instead of Sly Shadow.

We both rode back to the Tower. The two of us entered in and they all stared.

"Hey, everyone, this is Sly Shadow. She came from Gotham, and needs a place to stay." I looked around to see no one smiling, even Starfire.

"Fine," Robin spits out, "Sly Shadow, I hope you find a new place to stay, and quickly we are _expecting_ a _friend_ to return soon." He glared at me, and I avoided his eyes.

She nodded, "No problem."

We all turn to the door when a knock occurs.

The door opened to see a teenage girl, dressed in purple stood at the door. The other four couldn't help but smile, and Robin stood frozen, "Ginger Ninja." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

:O all of these things are happening so fast!

both Ginger Ninja and Sly Shadow come from Xelaric The Nobody (Read her FFs on Ginger Ninja for backround info! Itll make more sence! and Sly Shadow is just a cute story)

Dissonance once again from ImaginaryGrace613

Reveiw please. Everytime you dont, i get deeply sad :(

Take the poll on my profile. and speaking of profile, check it every once in a while for updates and questions i ask of you!

Thank ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Straberries

Hey der! i have been so into this i just had to post another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**+++Speedy+++**

I later sat on the couch, talking to Sly Shadow, being my usual flirty self.

I had introduced her to everyone. Then they introduced Ginger Ninja to Sly and I.

Beast Boy kept glancing at me, highly disappointed.

Throughout the conversation Sly and I were having, I saw that Robin and Ginger Ninja were acting a certain way around each other, and I knew that way they were acting around each other.

"Speedy! Are you listening?" Sly snaps me out of it

"Hm, oh, yes." I lied.

"I said your friend Robin is kinda harsh." She leaned in closer so she made sure I was paying attention.

I looked to him and back, "You don't know some of the things he has said. He can put some in danger because of it." I lower my head.

There was a silence for a bit, "You okay?" she touches my shoulder.

I look up, going back to myself, "I'm fine."

**+++Annabel+++**

I turn onto my back as my eyes opened from sleeping last night.

I saw Dissonance sitting in the nearby chair, looking down at me with a mug in his hand, "Something bothered you last night." He had no affection in this statement. He hadn't really changed.

"I'm like that every night," I sit up, "You just didn't notice till last night."

He looks at me sternly, "Yes, which means you have to clean up your mess."

"Huh-oh." I remembered my tears I had thrown across the room, "I can do that." I stood and walked to the shattered remains of my tears. I took my foot and begun brushing them into a large pile, "So what do I do with them now."

A smirk crept onto his face, "I'll get it."

He walks away, coming back with a pale. His hands become like shovels and soon all of my gems are in a bucket, "Thank you."

He just…took my tears, "Well that's rude." I mumble under my breath.

"It's not rude if you're not _doing_ anything with them!" he rebuttals.

I roll my eyes and sit in a chair, "So, will I be fed soon?" I ask sarcastically, draping my arms over the end of the chair

"You are _my_ hostage. Why do I have to be your servant?" His green hazel eyes narrow.

Those eyes, it was like looking at my own. The eyes I missed so much. The ones people said were beautiful. The ones that had very good vision. The ones that were covered up now.

I snapped out of it, realizing I was staring, "Well you're the one who has to keep me alive." I look out to the window.

He sighs and walks to the kitchen. I hear a few clicks of dishes together.

"Here is your food." I see a plate handed in front of me, with a head of lettuce on it and nothing else.

"Wow. How thoughtful of you to put you time and effort into this, thank you." I said sarcastically dry.

I picked it up. I didn't bother to get up, so I peeled off a leaf and ate it. I hear another sigh and feet roaming away.

"I'm going to get more lettuce." I turned around to see him at the door.

"Take me with you!" I begged, "I don't _ever_ have to leave your sight, I just want to _get out of here!_" I once again slouched, draping my arms over the chair.

"If you run away, I'll find you." He looks to me, frowning, "I won't kill you, but you _will_ end up hurt."

I nod, running to the door, "Yay!" I took my arm with his, "Let's go!" I say, enthusiastically.

**+++Speedy+++**

"So you've kissed before, when Starfire was gone. But when she came back, nothing happened between you two?" I sat across from Robin as he explained his situation with Ginger Ninja.

"In a way, yes." He sounded a bit ashamed as he told me these things, "I'm torn, Speedy."

"Star doesn't even know?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Wow, you have a dilemma here. Have you bothered to talk to Ginger Ninja yet, like, in private?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her alone since Slade kidnapped her. She lives in Japan." He sighs.

"Well," I place my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out like always." I smile.

He slouches, "Gee, thanks."

There was a silent pause before he spoke again, "So I can see you are back to your _real_ self." He looks at me more sternly, "And this 'Sly Shadow' girl…"

I roll my eyes, "You make it seem like she is some bad person when she really quite nice. I just need to move one; facing the fact the A-Quen is most likely dead." I still didn't call her by her real name to anyone, it was out of respect.

"Now it's true that I don't really like Frequency or trusts her at all, but _you do_. You care about her more than anyone else. She is a strong girl, I'm sure she's out there." No one really did like that I was flirting with Sly Shadow.

"Good Morning." She herself walks into the room, rubbing her eyes.

Robin sighs and gets up, walking out of the room.

Sly Shadow takes Robins spot on the couch and smiles, "Hey."

I look at Robin as he leaves, then put my focus back on her, smirking, "Hi."

"Did you sleep well." She rests her arm on the couch.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." I smile.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she smirks.

I smirk, chuckling to myself. Cooking….I'm glad she asked.

**+++Annabel+++**

The fresh are was nice. My arms locked with Dissonance as we walked through Jump City's streets.

More smells flowed through my nose as the farming market was today. All of these plants, fruits, veggies, even flowers. I was just so happy to be out of his one-room-house.

"Oh! Let's get some strawberries!" I ran to a basket, dragging him behind me, I gasp, "Oooo, _cherries_…"

"I just came for lettuce." He sighs.

"Well we got that! But look at all of these fresh plants to eat!" I smile, pointing to the food down the number of blocks.

"With all of the fresh plants here, you're going to make me go bankrupt," He looks to me, "And I like money too much for that."

"Well you've made _that_ clear." I mumble to myself.

"Hey!" he gets angry, his face turning red as he shakes his fit, "What's that supposed to mean!"

I take the basket of strawberries and cherries from the woman and hand her the money, ignoring him, "Thank you."

She nods and I look back to him, "You're making a scene." I place my finger over my lips.

He grits his teeth, "I'm regretting this…"

I smile cheerfully, "I'm not! This is too fun, and I haven't been outside in _days_!" I whine.

He sighs in annoyance.

"So tell me," I look to him with a questioned face, "Why were you taking things from the convention a while back?"

"It was a job, that's all." He shrugs, "That's what I normally do."

I raise an eyebrow, "You get hired to steel things?"

He nods his head, "And I usually don't get stopped." He smirks at me, "You're not too bad."

"No, I'm not." I say flatly, "So now you got hired to steel someone."

He looks to me, smirking, "Yep, I stole you…"

"I don't think you're supposed to flirt with your job." I say sternly, looking down at a basket of blueberries.

He coughs a bit, and I avoid his eyes. They roam around; I look across the street and see a boy with jet black hair. He looked familiar, what if he was…

He turned around and I was correct. Robin turned around with a bag in his hand. His eyes met mine. I stopped in my place, looking at him. I blinked a few times.

My expression wasn't sad, or pleading, not even happy. It was blank, and so was his.

He saw me linking arms with Dissonance and looked back to my face, still blank.

I couldn't move, I didn't know if I should run or not. I knew if I did, Dissonance would catch me, for a fact, so I stayed put. But Robin kept on walking.

"I think we are done here." I look to Dissonance, walking forward back to his place.

His face was puzzled, "I thought you wanted to look at all this fruit?"

"I changed my mind." I looked to him, my mind jumped to first thing I thought of saying, and why I said, I don't even know, "If you wish to keep me with you, we need to go. If we stay out here long, someone _will_ come after me."

He face was so surprised at what I said, "Wouldn't you…want that?"

I was so surprised at what I said also, I couldn't answer his question. Robin gave me this feeling of anger and betrayal about something, I couldn't figure out what, "I…I think I would."

"Well no matter what, if your right, we should go back now." He walked forward as his linking with my arm released, and his hand instead grabbed my arm loosely.

**+++Robin+++**

I entered the doors to hear the loud noises of Cyborg and Beast Boy's daily video game playing.

I set the food on the counter and walked up to the training room.

I walked right past her, and she was with that guy. Her face was so blank. What was going on? I was so confused. I didn't like her, and I didn't trust her, but I was so angry with myself I didn't do a thing about it. It really came out how much of a horrible person I can be. For all I know, she was headed to her death.

Death…she _is_ still alive.

My hands begin to punch a punching bag as I try to relieve my stress.

I knew she was strong enough to stay alive. Speedy was wrong, and he's with the Sly girl right now wooing her like he was always able to do with girls.

Except, he never was like that around Frequency, she was truly different.

"Hey there," Ginger Ninja's voice entered as I was in my deep thought, "Training, huh?"

I raised my head to her, to see her smiling, "Yeah, I needed to collect my thoughts."

"I see that." She crosses her arms, "How have you been. I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday because everyone else was….well, except for Raven, who just said hello." She shrugs, still smiling.

I sigh, "I have been alright. It had been emotionally crazy around here lately." I continue punching.

She steps closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh, and explain everything thing to her. She listened the whole time, nodding occasionally. When I finish, I punch harder and faster.

"Well," She grabs the bag, making me stop, "Sounds like you guys haven't done enough to save her. I mean, when I was in trouble, you came right away, even if the others didn't, it seems you didn't let Speedy do the same."

Her advice was right. I hadn't even told her I saw Frequency today, if I did she would probably smack me. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I step away from the bag and walk to the door, "It's good to have you back." I smile and walk out.

**+++Annabel+++**

After we both got back, I sat in a chair and ate most of my cherries. It was silent between the two of us. I could sense Dissonance was beating himself up about being a bit flirtatious with me. I couldn't blame him, so I left him alone.

I was trying to figure out why id hadn't reacted more emotionally to Robin, I just stood there, didn't say anything, and didn't express anything. Why not? I wanted so badly to go back, but Robin gave me this feeling that I didn't want to, that things were different, and I might not like it.

So what was it?

* * *

Inturesting...

Reveiw please! everytime you do, a child goes to Narnia. And we all want that.

Take the poll on my profile for what FF i should write next! And check my profile every so often for your updates and questions I NEED ANSWERED! :o

Thanks ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset

Hey der, everyone! i am so sorry this took so long! There was this scene in the story that toally made me hit a writers block, you can probibly guess which one it is when your done. but i wont keep you waiting! oh wait, i have a new poll up, please be ever so kinda as to take it! now...Enjoy!

* * *

**+++Speedy+++**

I sat on the couch, talking to Sly Shadow again. We were having a nice conversation, with occasional flirting. It was so typical.

It was certain no one really liked her. Only because she was brought by me, who was the only one who realized Annabel was really gone. They never realized how fragile she was. For all I know, she could have destroyed a city while at it too. She was powerful, but that power would destroy her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the gentle hand placed on my shoulder. I see Sly Shadows face creep closer to my ear.

"I'm cramped up in here, can we go?" she pulls back, smirking.

I stand, following her smirk, "Sure," I hold out my hand, "Want to go for a ride?"

We walk to the garage, running into Cyborg buffing up the T-Car.

"Hey, Cy!" Sly waves cheerfully.

He looks up to her, registering his face, a quick wince goes to and from his face, "Hey."

She smiles and grabs the helmet, getting on.

He doesn't say anything to me but looks at me sternly, and then continues with his work.

I hop onto the motorcycle, and start it, rushing out into where ever.

Her hands gripped tightly onto my chest, her face burring onto my back.

Our relationship was just constant flirting. Though, I could see that glimmer in her eye that she wanted more. Though, I'm not fully sure if I want that.

**+++Robin+++**

"They're gone," Cyborg's voice come from my communicator, "Time to all meet upstairs."

Within minutes, the six of us were standing in the living room, by the couch.

"Why doesn't our friend see the mistake he making?" Starfire presses her hands together, worried.

"Because he's stupid." Raven puts it flatly.

"He isn't all stupid, you guys." Beast Boy chirps in, trying to act seriously, "You don't understand what it's like losing someone you care about."

"She isn't lost yet, we can still _find_ her." Cyborg states in his determined way.

"I don't know her, but it seems that she is worth searching for." Ginger Ninja crosses her arms, saying with a slight Japanese accent.

"We _have_ been searching," Cyborg uses a bit of an attitude, "Whoever has her is good."

"But she could be gone, guys," Best Boy, for once is being a pessimist, "Even if she isn't dead, it doesn't seem like we are going to find her anytime soon. She might as well be dead."

They go on for a bit weather she is dead or not. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something.

"She isn't dead, I know it." I use my typical serious tone.

"Your gut has been proven wrong before." Beast Boys looks at me, almost rolling his eyes.

I scowl slightly at him, but continue, "No, I know this time, because I saw her for myself."

Gasps get shared from around the room. Then Starfire takes a step forward, and slaps me. A crack echoing from the room, "Then why isn't our friend back here. Back _home_."

Guilt rushed over me, and then more pain as another cracked echoed the room from Ginger Ninja, "Baka! Anata mujōna o shiri zentai! Kuso, naze anata wa sumātona nanika o shimasendeshita!?" (Idiot! You heartless ass whole! Shit, why didn't you do something smart?)

Everyone looked at her, blankly, and then Starfire snickered. Soon, attention was drawn back to me.

"It's because I…didn't do anything to save her." My head hung deeper in shame.

I felt something above me, and when I looked, a refrigerator was hung above me, surrounded by black shadow.

"Give me one good reason why you didn't do that." Raven's tone was madder now than flat, enraged even.

"Can I please explain what happened?" I raise my hands up I surrender.

They all nod their heads angrily and I explain what happened that day at the market. They listen, getting madder as I went on, but only a small bit of anger left the room as I finished.

"You just froze up?" Cyborg was the first to reply to my story.

"She was with another guy?" Beast Boy was second.

Soon, they were all asking these questions, and I hushed them down.

"Look, there are things I don't know. All I know is that we have to save her before something happens to her…or worse, Speedy gets with that other girl." I scowl.

"I don't think she's half bad," Ginger Ninja chimes in.

"That's because you didn't know Speedy and Quen," Starfire begins, her beautiful green eye sparkling, "The two friends had electric feelings for one another, but didn't see it. They would stare for moment and moments into each others' eyes, they would ask each other deep questions. Speedy saved her life you know. He was a whole other person around her; he was not this annoying blabbering boy anymore. He acted like a man because of her."

"Well then it is very important that we save her. Com'on, let's go." She started to walk out, but stopped at my shoulder, "Sorry what I said about you, I was just angry." She winked and went on, the other four following her. I continued with them.

**+++Speedy+++**

The sun began to set; I sat next to Sly Shadow on some rocks in the middle of nowhere.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay at the tower, Speedy." She keeps her eyes forward as she speaks to me.

"It's fine. It happens to people." I nod, also keeping my eyes forward.

There was a silence between us for a bit.

The orange sun shined down on us, me seeing her black hair shimmer, and he little cat ears twitch.

"I'm an orphan." She blurts out quickly.

I sit back a bit, shocked by not only the fact it was so random, but that she was an orphan, "I'm so sorry." I said, getting back to my normal position.

Her face gets red as she looks down, "No, I'm sorry, it was weird of me to say it at a time like this. I don't know why I said it, I just did." She shrugged.

I left her chin up to my face, "That is the kind of thing you don't need to apologize for."

Her face grows redder has she shakes her head from my hand, "Well it's a good thing your reacting well to this."

"Why wouldn't I be, Sly Shadow?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Sylvia." She mumbles.

"What?"

"Call me Sylvia." She smiles a bit.

I smile, finding out her real name, "That's pretty."

She blushes and shrugs, "Thanks."

There was a pause before I decided to change the subject, "So why did you move here?"

She looks to me, her face filled with sadness and anger, "I couldn't be at the orphanage I was at any longer. The only one I had left, the one love of my life, got sucked into drugs. I had to let him go, the only way to do that was run away. Far, far away."

"Oh, that's horrible." I look to her stern face.

"That _was_ horrible. It's all behind me now. I just want to forget about it and move on. It's a new chapter in my life, and I'm tearing out the pages before." she waits, then smiles to me, "thank you so much for helping this part of my life become so much better."

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't think of anything to say that would fit this situation. I nod my head and make a muffled "Mhmm."

Her smile fades away, "Speedy is there something wrong?"

I hesitated, looking out to the orange and pink sky, "Yeah, I have to say something. I had these feelings for a girl, she changed who I was. I wasn't acting like I wanted to make out with her. I acted like I cared for her well being. But now she's gone, and I will probably never see her again. I'm still coping with that."

"Speedy, why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Her hand rests on my shoulder, "I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

But that's not what happened. I sat there, staring into the sunset, "Nothing is wrong, Sylvia, just life."

"Life sucks, Speedy," She turns to me, "There are people in life that make it hell. There are thing in life that make it unbearable. People die, people get hurt, things get lost, and you fall down." Her hand sets on mine, her fingers slowly closing into my hand, "But then there are people who help you up, show you the better in life. They tell you the jokes that make you laugh so hard you can't even remember you name. Those are the people that look out for you, want nothing more than to help you." She looks back out to the sunset, "They are sent from the heavens. But even angels fall sometimes. Though they make sure you don't ever see it, they want nothing more than for the help to be returned." There was a pause for a while, but she continues, "I'm always here for you, Speedy." She rests her head on my shoulder, her hair falling onto my back.

As time goes on, and the day comes, she will be the one to fall. But she won't want my help.

**+++Annabel+++**

Dissonance and I were quickly becoming friends. We would talk, I would annoy him, and he would kick my butt. We challenged each other every once in a while, he would beat my though, making my weak with his muscle over charge. When I _did_ beat him, I was so happy that my voice itself began to make the sounds my sound waves did.

But it was sad, the day was approaching fast, it was tomorrow. I was scared on what would happen to me, or who it was. All I know is that I don't like it.

"Do you know anything about where I am going or what they are going to do with me?" I sat in the chair next to him, my tone worried as ever.

"I never know these things. They don't tell me, and I don't ask. I do the job and get paid, that's all, Annabel." His tone was firm as always.

"I figured….but I'm just so scared." I rest my chin in my palm, looking out the wall, made of glass looking out over the city.

"It can be scary. It's scary when your alone, not knowing anything or anyone, I have been there." He nods.

I snap my head to him. He never showed weakness in his life, why was he sharing this, "Waa?"

"Yes, I never had a home as a child; I was always on the streets, not even knowing my first name. When I had gotten money for the first time, I had more power, could do more things, so I made sure I had money, lots of it. Then this became my job." He points to me, "It pays well."

"So…You never had anyone in your life?" I tilt my head to the side, questioning and somewhat sympathetic.

"You are the closest thing to 'anyone' I have ever had." His finger quote on "anyone" and his tone was sarcastic.

It of course sounded like an insult, but I knew it was a compliment deep down, weather he knew or not. It was one of his specialties.

"You never bothered making, like friends on your own?"

"I never had the time to." He shrugs.

I sigh; he was a hermit in a way. Being alone all the time and not bothering to make friends. He really just didn't care.

"But you had friends, didn't you?" He continues on.

"I had one, and she never really understood me. She was there, and thought I cared about all of her drama, wanted to go shopping for a dress to wear to the winter ball that would 'flatter her figure' I really only enjoyed her company." I just shrug.

"Well I'm glad I don't have friends then." He concludes.

"No, no, friends are so good, they'll have your back and make you laugh when your down, give you advice when you need it, and bring you ice cream when your sad." I try my best to convince him friends are good.

"I do like ice cream." He thinks for a second, "But they take up so much time and effort that I don't have."

I shrug, "Sure, they take up time, and sometimes it might be a bit of effort at the beginning, but you never try hard with a friend, that's what's so great about them, they aren't like your job, you can be crazy, funny, serious, and random all together without worrying about a thing. You can be _yourself_."

"So…Would we be friends if I weren't about to send you to what was most likely your death." He leans a bit forward in anticipation.

"Yeah, we would be, we are actually friends right now." I smile.

"So are you going to get me ice cream?" He smirks.

"You're still holding me hostage." My face fades to annoyance.

* * *

Next chapter will be intence, Whats ganna happen to Annabel? whats going on with Speedy and Sly Shadow? What about Robins little love triangle? Oh yeah, then there is a visitor that will come by

Reveiw please!

Check me profile for questions i wish to be answered! *Like the dude for my mabey next Teen Titans story!*

Dont be afraid to ask me any questions! im more than happy to answer them!

thank you everyone so much! ;D


	4. Chapter 4: The Romance Trilogy

Hey guys and gals! here is a new chapter! i hope you like it! the ending you totally might not see coming...or you might! Oh, and dont forget to take the poll on my profile for which FF i should write next! But here you go...Enjoy!

* * *

**+++Speedy+++**

The house was quiet and empty when Sylvia and I got home. We were both quiet as we went our ways, her going to the workout room, and me getting a snack and clicking on the TV, sitting sideways, laying my feet out.

It had been a few hours before Sylvia walked into the room, with wet hair and a towel around her neck, "Hey, there." She smiled, sitting where my feet were after I moved them.

"Hey." I smile back, "Did you have a good work out?"

"Yeah, Robin told me I should work on my combat skills more, so I have been." She nods her head.

I looked surprised, "Oh, so he spoke to you?'

"Yeah, When I took the skills test, he gave me an assessment." She was confused by me being surprised.

My face went to normal, it made more sense now, he was only doing what he had to, it wasn't a friendly choice to go to her and give her advice, just Robin being Robin. It's like how he was with Annabel.

"I just want to make everyone happy, because it seems they don't like me…Well, except for you." She looks down at her fingers.

It is true, no one likes her, but no one gave her the chance. They all thought of her as the Annabel replacement, and even though Robin hated Annabel in the first place, he still didn't like that I had Sylvia around me.

"That's true, I do like you." I smile.

She smiles back, and suddenly, she was a few inches closer, "So, I have a question to ask."

I nod my head, "And maybe I can answer it."

She pauses, biting her lips, "I was wondering if you….like…"

She trails off, but before she can finish I press my lips against hers. Her hand places on my cheek and my own rests on her jaw.

I pull back and she exhales, "Did that answer such question?" I ask, pressing our foreheads together.

"yes-" she was cut off but a breeze in the room.

We pull back immediately.

"Where is she?" I see the red and yellow friend standing above the few stairs, "She still inst back yet, is she? I came back right when I heard." He was in a state of panic. He face focuses on me, and it fades to anger and confusion, "Speedy, why is a _girl_ sitting next to _you_?" he points to Sylvia.

"This, Kid, is Sly Shadow." I stand up and walk to greet him, "Hey, how has-"

"Save it," he holds up a hand at me, looking at Sylvia with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me if I don't mind asking, Sly Shadow, but what are you to Speedy here?" He walks a bit closer.

Oh no.

"Well, I guess of now, he would be my boyfriend…at least, I would think." She looks confused when she replies.

That time was going to come much, much quicker than I though.

Kid Flash turns to me, rubbing his temples with his hands and sighing in frustration, "Why, Speedy? I know you care about her deeply, what is she going to say when she comes back-?"

"She's not coming back, Kid! Why doesn't anyone relies that?! She is just so fragile that she is probably dead by now!" My arms go up in anger, "I'm moving on! As should everyone else!"

"But you didn't see her die in your arms did you!" Kid Flash was returning that anger, "I care about her too! Knowing all of us, we will do whatever it takes to find her! Why don't you just wait before you pull the moves on another girl!?"

"What? You think she is just going to walk through that door saying, 'Hey everyone, sorry I have worried you all so much, but I'm back now.'? No, because I am the only one who is realizing the truth here!" The volume of my voice keeps getting higher and higher.

"Well it looks like just a rebound to me!" Kid shouts.

"Hey!" Sylvia stands, her voice lowers, "Speedy, who is this."

I sigh, "It's just a girl I knew before I met you, and it's nothing anymore." I place my hands on her shoulders.

"You know what? I'm done with this." Kid Flash throws his hands in the air, "But I'm not leaving until she comes back…because she _will_!" He runs off to the hallway.

Sylvia grabs my elbow, pulling me onto the couch, sitting next to her, "Explain."

So I spent the next hour, explaining Annabel's story with me. I was surprised how attentive she was; she nodded her head at parts. She didn't show affection, but she was very invested in it.

"But now that she's gone, I'm the only one who truly knows that's she's gone." I finished sighing with sadness.

"I have to say, now that you have explained the story, I agree with you. I know how these things go, so I think you're doing the right thing." She wraps her arms around my neck, "I'm really proud of you moving forward.

**+++Annabel+++**

Today was the day; I was bracing myself to get ready for whomever it was to get me.

Dissonance closes his phone and walks to me, "They will be here in about thirty minutes."

I nod my head. I was silent for the whole morning, I didn't want to talk to anyone, I was most likely going to die in their hands, and I faced the facts.

"Hey, you should finish of your strawberries before you go, because I won't eat them." His head was in the fridge, grabbing the light basket and handing it to me, then sitting in the chair across from me.

The basket sits in my lap, I see the few eight to ten strawberries left, "You say it so casually." I mumble, looking down.

"Hmm?" he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You say it like I'm casually going home, or something!" I burst into tears.

He stands up, "Ah…uhm…well…" he went on like this for a long while. His face looks like he's trying to help, but he doesn't know what to do, "Well, all I know is that these people are professionals, so if they are going to kill you, it will be smoothly and quick."

I knew he was just trying to comfort me, but it just made me cry harder.

He brought over a bucket and replaced it with the basket, my gem tear falling in.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't have ice cream at the moment." He stands in front of me, "What can I do to help?"

"I don't wanna die!" I yell, crying even more.

His arm reaches out to me stiffly, and pats my shoulder awkwardly, "There, there, they will be here soon to get you, and then you can cry to them. Maybe they will even be nice people and let you go."

I cry even harder, letting out long loud wallows, "Well what's the point. No one has come to save me, when I saw one of my team mates he didn't even do anything!" I send out another wallow, "I might as well die, seems like no one cares."

He sighs, "Welcome to my world."

I look up at him, and wallow again, "Just kill me now! Get it over with, I trust you to do it."

He takes a few steps back, "You….you trust me?"

I nod my head, my tears stopping, "Ye-yeah, I mean, other than the fact that you kidnapped me, there isn't any reason I shouldn't trust you."

"I can't believe this…someone actually trusts me." he smiles

"Yes, so can you please just kill me?!" I beg.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that you are my friend." He shakes his head.

"Then why are you letting me die!?" sudden anger rose in me.

"Well…uhm… I don't know." He looks confused.

"So then just kill me!"

The time went by faster than I thought; pounds were suddenly coming from the door.

Dissonance walks to the widow panning out through the wall. He opens one up, "Go." He whispers.

"Wha?" I stand by the window, "What about all of that money?"

"I'll just pay them back, go." His whispered voice was in a hurry.

"Uhm…" I put both legs out the window.

"_Trust me_." He smirks.

With the comment, I leap from the window, running back into the city, making my way back to the tower.

He really just let me go. This was all so much for me to take in, I had left, and I was ready to go back. I needed Speedy to know how I felt.

**+++Robin+++**

The window in our living room showed the orange and purple sky, the sun rising off in the distance.

We had spent the whole night trying to find Frequency. We went around the areas I saw here, she was nowhere to be found. As the night went on, each of us got more and more frustrated. Eventually, at about two in the morning, we all went home for some sleep, though I was the only one who couldn't sleep.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I hear a slight Japanese accent next to me.

I turn my head to see the purple girl standing next to me, "No, Hiretsuna. But why are you up?" the confusion showed on my face as I looked at Ginger Ninja.

"Well even though I didn't know her," Both of our eyes were kept out the window, my arms crossed, "I just have to wonder what she is like, why did Speedy fall for her? How she got to become best of friends with Raven, out of all of them. Why Cyborg and Beast Boy find her so enjoying, they both want her back, apparently they couldn't decide whether Drive Fast Two or Pumpkin Attack was a better game." Her head turns to me, "Or why you dislike her so much."

I sigh, "I don't hate her. She just…she reminds me of myself, and that was too scary for me to handle, I made myself hate her. She is practically an orphan you know! I know her father, he's never home but in the mornings, and when he is, he is working. She is all alone, no one understands her. She is so powerful, but she is weak. I couldn't face the facts that there was another 'me' in the Titans Tower." I pause for a bit, and then turn my head to her, "But Speedy is really making a huge mistake, they belong together, you know he was so much more pleasant around her?"

"I don't believe it." she shakes her head.

"It's true; he was a whole new person just around her. He really cared about her." I look out to the sun slowly getting higher to the new day.

"Robin…." Her hand gently rests on my shoulder, "Ever since Slade kidnapped me, and then you saved me, and were the only one who came because everyone else thought I was just fine…. I have been thinking so much about you…and…and I care about you too."

I snap my head at her, my face getting red, "I…I care about you too…"

Soon we both see Raven walking in here, "You guys didn't sleep at _all_ last night?" her tone flat as usual.

"No." we both said, awkwardly looking at Raven.

"Go to bed, it's like, six in the morning." She said, grabbing a bowl.

I nod my head, "Yes, well, goodnight!"

I walk into my room, shutting the door, the sat on my bed. I could try to go to bed, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

**+++Annabel+++**

I walked the edge of Jump City, to the body of water leading to the Titans Tower. I was so glad to be home. It took me a bit to get here, but I made it, just before dinner time. I was tired, wore out, and starving. I wanted to see Speedy and everyone else…even Robin. My face cringes just at the thought of me actually _liking _him, we were never going to be friends, and he has made that very clear.

After I remembered that there was actually a path to get to the tower _dry_, I stood in front of the large building I called "home". I sighed with relief and entered.

The living room was filled with Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a game, Raven reading a book in the corner. And I noticed Speedy, sitting, playing with his fingers.

"Hey there everyone." I began, heads started to turn, Speedy's eyes landing on my own, "Sorry I have worried you so much, but I'm….I'm back now." I small smile creeps on my face as I shrug.

"Speedy, let's go training now!" A girl came into my vision, closing the refrigerator door, and wrapping her arm around his waist.

I took a step back, eyes widened, "Speedy…"

"Annabel…" it was the first time he said my name out loud around the team, he tried to take a step closer, but I backed away.

I moved back faster, but hands grabbed onto my shoulders, "Come with me." the familiar low whispering voice of Kid Flash entered my ear, and I followed him up to the rooftop.

"Wha-what happened while I was gone, it was only about two weeks." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked at me, eyes wide. Then he arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, "I never thought I would see you again." He whispers, his own voice shaking.

"I never thought I would live." I whisper, grabbing onto him, "I've missed everyone so much, I have missed you." I never realized it till now, but Kid was always on my subconscious, when I would think of Speedy-which was a lot-I would think of Kid Flash too, I just never noticed it till now.

He pulled back, "That's why I came here. I wanted to talk to you." His arm slightly pushes my back as he leads me to sit on the edge of the Tower.

"I don't know what's going on, Kid." I whined to him, looking to the ground far below.

"I do…Annabel, or as I guess it is now, Frequency,"

"It's just Annabel to you." I correct him.

"Well, Annabel, I wanted to tell you that….ever since you gave me that advice, I haven't thought about Jinx at all….but you….I care about you, Annabel, I really do, I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to see with anyone else but me. You are so great, and even though when we first met it wasn't really the most 'mature' way with all our flirting any everything, but after that, I could only think of you, and how my feelings grew." He takes a deep breath, "So how do you feel about me?"

"I…while I was gone I….I thought a lot and….I….have this….feeling for you…"

I couldn't finish my sentence due to his lips on my own and his hand grasping the back of my neck. It was the first time I had been kissed, and it was really amazing, like your whole body explodes inside and….I didn't want it to end…at all.

* * *

Ermigod! What is going on here! all this romance! :3 youll just have to stick around.

Reveiw please!

Check out my profile, on there i ask you guys for help figuring out who the male love interest should be for my maybe next Teen Titans FF!

Thanks so much for reading! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: A Spill Of Words

Mep! Sorry everyone! This chapter took much longer than I thought. But I didnt want this chapter to feel pushed or anything, so I hope it worked. But I wont keep you waiting any longer, here is your next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**===Annabel===**

I was overjoyed to be back into my baggy sweatshirt. I had missed so much since I was in my hero attire when I was taken.

Thankfully, everyone left me alone for the night, not asking my too many questions, just giving me hugs and saying simple "Good to have you back" sentences.

I didn't let Kid Flash out of my sight; my hand would always find his. But my eyes were always on Speedy.

He was with this new girl, Sly Shadow was her name. I spoke with her for a while. She was very kind, I liked her, and I just didn't like that she was with Speedy.

Then Ginger Ninja was here. I was so happy to meet her; I was almost jumping up and down. I wanted to talk to her, asking questions about caring for a Titan. But I knew I couldn't do that.

I had been holding it in, but if I went to the topic of Speedy, I would burst into tears. I was happy for him that he moved on, but he must not have felt the same about me, or at least as strongly.

I hugged my legs as smooth gems rolled down my face. I sat on the couch, looking out the large window.

I couldn't sleep one bit. I didn't think that when I would come back things would be so different, so many new Teen Titans, Kid Flash was staying with us. Nothing would be the same after today. I can never go back to my life a week ago, and I can certainly never go back to life a couple months ago.

I wanted to be alone at this moment. No one should see me cry so gently like this. It wasn't a sob, and I wasn't wallowing. Just, tears streaming down my face. No one should see it, then they would ask why I'm crying, then I would have to tell them, and I don't want to talk about it one bit.

"I understand what is happening." I felt someone sit next to me. I turn my head to see Ginger Ninja next to me, her hands resting awkwardly on her lap.

"Yeah, I know you do." I snapped back, "It's called the internet, and there are devoted stalkers who found that out, and put it out there." I rolled my eyes.

She was taken aback by this comment, "Well anyways, I was going to say that Speedy really likes you, and you should throw it all away because of that."

My head snaps at her like my tone, "I'm not throwing anything away. Kid Flash cared for me enough to actually do something about it instead of running off to another girl like Speedy, so I'm with him. I care about Kid Flash just as much." I felt that I was getting angrier inside.

"So then why does it sound like your upset about Speedy?" I could tell she knew, but she wanted to hear it come from me.

"Because I care for him too!" I catch myself for what I just said, but shake it off, "I'm not going to lie to myself like I always do." My fists clenched, "When I came back, I was planning on telling Speedy how I felt, then I would just go into his arms…But I guess he didn't feel the same." My tone sounded as if I was making Speedy seem like the bad guy he wasn't.

"So then what about Kid Flash?" She turned her head to the side, curious.

"He wasn't what I planned for, but I like him, he is so sweet to me…and of course, he flirts. We spent time talking to each other more….It's like I saw Speedy in a room, curtains closing off all everything else, and once he was gone, there was Kid Flash, behind the curtain. He was there all this time; it's just that I didn't notice him till now." My anger starts to go away.

"Gone?" She stood up, smiling sweetly at me, "Speedy, isn't completely gone, Frequency, _you_ were the one who was gone." She turned around, walking back into the dark hallway.

I watched her as she left, thinking of the words she told me. They repeated over and over in my head.

You_ were the one who was gone._

Was it really me that caused Speedy to do this? It wasn't my fault that I got kidnapped. Though, I guess it is my fault to put him through such worries. I don't know what happened to him while I was gone. It might have been bad, or it might have been just fine. All I know is the ending.

What happened to the times before? When Speedy where only getting closer, not further apart.

I ran my fingers through my green hair.

This changed everything when I didn't want it to. I wanted everything to just go back to normal. But "normal" never existed- at least not after I stepped into Speedy's world. Speedy was the only who made it seem normal. He comforted me; made me laugh, made me blush, and now he won't do that anymore.

A light tapping came from the hallway to my right.

"May I talk to you?" I see the bright orange hair of Speedy come closer.

"Yeah," I smile, looking at his mask covering his face, "I wanna say something too."

"Really?" he was taken aback by my statement, "Go first then."

"You and Sly Shadow are very cute together," I smile, "Congrats."

He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out.

**+++Speedy+++**

_Congrats_

It rang in my ears.

Over and over again.

I now knew that I had lost her.

I thought I lost her before, but now she really is gone.

"Speedy," She snapped her fingers at me to get my attention, "What was it you were going to talk to me about?" She smiles sweetly.

That sweet smile made me frown, scowl even. Why was she smiling so sweetly? Did she not care about me getting a girlfriend? Did she really not care that much about me? That when she comes back all she can say to me is "Congrats"? What was her problem? You would think that if she really cared deeply for me, like everyone had said, she would be hurting inside about all of this. Then she smiled so sweetly.

"Nothing, you made it very clear." I spat harshly at her, and spun at my heel walking the way I came in.

"Speedy…?" She sounded worried as I turned the hallway. Not looking back at her.

**+++Annabel+++**

Did I hurt him in some way? Was he angry about something? He sure was rude, though.

"You don't need to be so rude!" I shout down the hallway.

I soon see Speedy's head pop out, "Me? I'm the one who's rude?" he sounded like it was me who was being harsh to him.

"What's wrong with saying 'congratulations'?" I throw my arms in the air.

"Nothing is wrong with it, that's the problem." He scowled, walking closer to me.

"What should I have said then, hmm? Put the words right into my mouth so I can make you happy." I sarcastically said.

He made a face with lots of attitude, "Fine, you wanna know what I wanted to hear?" He starts to raise his voice, "This is what I wanted to hear, 'Hey, Speedy, I missed you so much. I'm so glad to see you and that your back'!"

"Fine! That's what I said, happy? Happy that you controlled me once more!? Happy that you took me to your home so you could control another person?!" I took steps closer to him, my voice getting louder, "Are you happy that you brainwashed me with your charm and good looks?! Are you happy that you made my trust you so that when I get into trouble you can save me, being the 'knight in shining amour' so you could get more attention?!" I was standing inches from him, my eye brows furrowed, and I looked up to him, pointing a finger his way, "No wonder you got kicked out of Titans East." I said more quiet and stormed away.

I saw Robin, Best Boy, Raven, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Starfire standing by the door as I rushed past them.

"Frequency-" Best Boy called for me softly as I went by.

"Not now Best Boy!" I shouted as I left the building.

I sat on the rooftop, dangling my legs off the end, seeing the sun rise.

I was too angry to cry.

He was such an ass, why did I even like him in the first place.

Oh yeah, I didn't, it was manipulation. It was clear now.

**+++Speedy+++**

I looked at the group standing in front of me.

I was so surprised by what Annabel just said to me. She really knew how to make you feel like shit.

"What had you said to our friend, Frequency?" Star Fire floated over to me, looking suspicious and her tone bit intense.

"Yeah, dude!" Beat Boy followed her, alone with everyone else.

"It was just a fight." I try to say as casually as possible.

"Just?!" Kid Flash shouts angrily, "I don't know whether to go after her, or punch you in the jaw!"

Robin speaks up, looking around him, "Kid Flash that isn't necessary. Frequency is best left alone right now. It's obvious this fight was personal, so we shouldn't get into…" He glared at me, "For the moment anyway."

They all dispatched, Kid Flash the last, looking deeply angry at me. But he grunted and ran out of the room.

I felt down onto the couch, sighing deeply, rubbing my face with my hands.

Was that really why I got kicked out of Titans East?

* * *

Dont hurt me! *Dodges computer* I'm sorry, i had to make it work. *Hehe...Project Runway...:3*

Please reveiw! Even if it raging long one talking about how Annabel and Speedy were meant to be and i just through it all away.

Take the poll on my profile it you could be ever so kind. *Dodges book* Or not ever so kindly, but vote anyways!

Thanks for everyone reading this! ;D


	6. PLEASE READ!

**Just me here!**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that this will be taking a break. **

**I know, I really love this series, and it is my first, but I really don't know where I'm going with it. I wanted to tell you guys that this series will not be updated as much. It's the school year, and I think of this story as something I come to write if I'm getting sick of my main stories (Whatever they turn out to be in the future). I also wanted to say, that I will probably be writing a short new Teen Titans romance story! Wheew! So keep an eye out for that. You guys voted for it, you can still vote if you want it changed, but most of you did, and that is what is winning. I am plotting it out, and figuring out what to write. It should be out sometime soon, I nope.**

**Thank you guys for reading, and I'm very sorry this story won't be as updated as usual.**


	7. 6: A New Friend

Well I got it done! Whoo! It's pretty short, but it's got some plot development in the end, and I wanted to give you guys something. They are most likely going to be this short with future chapter. I really hope this story doesn't go to crap, and if it does, let me know. It could just become a mess.

* * *

**+++Annabel+++**

I shouted in tears again, small gems crashing onto the ground far below. The cool breeze of the morning made me so cold, even with the sweatshirt. It was too late in the year for _just_ a sweatshirt.

"How could I be so stupid?!" I screamed through my tears.

I was just an ignorant teen. He made me care for him, I should have known. This is why I shouldn't trust anyone; they will just end up hurting me. I should have seen this coming; everyone will end up hurting me in the end, no matter what.

I shout once more in my own stupidity.

"Hey," I hear the voice of Kid Flash and duck my head down, my green hair hiding my horrible face, "I knew I would find you up here."

"Yep, you did. So you can go now." I keep looking to the ground, gems falling from my face.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't leave you." I felt him sitting next to me, "You wanna talk about it?" He asked in a concern tone, placing a hand on my back as my head hangs.

"Don't touch me." I whisper, "Kid, you should just stop, I can't get close to you."

His hand gets removed from my back, "Wha?"

"You'll just end up hurting me, like everyone else." I whisper as my eyes look as the rocks below me.

"I won't hurt you, Annabel." His tone was soft, and sympathetic.

I snap my red puffy eyes at him, saying sourly, "And Speedy said he would never leave me."

He was speechless, but soon he just enclosed me in his arms, "You don't have to care about me, but I can care about you all I want. I don't care what you do."

I didn't hug him back, I wanted to, so badly, but I knew that hugging him would be first into letting him hurt me in the end. I knew it would happen sometime, it might not be tomorrow, it might not be years from now, but it will happen.

"Just say the word and I will beat the shit outa that boy." I couldn't help but giggle.

I pull away, whipping my face, "You don't need to beat the shit out of him, just, you know, sock him once or twice."

He nods his head, "As you wish."

We went back into the room and he did as I requested, Speedy had been punched in the jaw.

I wasn't smiling, but I was happy with this moment. It was satisfying.

After it was all over, I excused myself and went up to the training room. I didn't care that no one was watching, or to be there in case that the setting I was at was too high.

The machinery began to fly at me, I didn't want to use my powers, I wanted to try and get everything with my average combat skills. Things were being punched, kicked, all of that stuff I wasn't familiar with.

"You need some help there?" I look to see Robin slowly creep in.

"What do you want?" I wasn't too happy with him either, and I made it clear through my voice.

"I want to help you train." He walked closer to me.

"I'm fine." I growl.

"No, I don't think so. You feet positions are all wrong." He almost laughs.

I still manage to kick him across the face. I caught him off guard and he stumbled back a few feet, "Alright, I probably deserved that."

"Dam right you do!" I yell.

I couldn't even continue when we heard the alarm go off. I first had to change into Frequency's uniform as I call it now. We all ran out and into the garage. Most of us got into the T-Car, with the exceptions of Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy, who all had each of their own vehicles.

We found the issue in town. A woman rampaging around, she had long flowing brown hair. Her face was covered by a long, flowing dark cloth. She looked like she was in her later forties from what I could see. I didn't think she had powers, but she was highly trained in martial arts from the looks of it.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as usual. I forced myself to run out, releasing my sound frequency whip.

"No, no, no!" The new villain shouted, "I'm only here for one, Titans!" She smirked, jumping and leaping through the air, "And I. Just. Found her." She used a smooth tone and jumped one last time, kicking me right into the face, "Annabel, Annabel. Dearest, why don't you just go away?" She shook her head.

"Who are you?" I winced, spitting out blood beside me, "And how do you know my name?" I whispered.

"No questions dear," She shook her head, kicking me one last time, causing me to black out.

* * *

Reveiw! Yeah! I am kinda glad I got a new chapter for this up. Don't know when the next one will be up. Maybe soon, maybe not.

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	8. 7: Paranoia

*cough cough* I'M BACK! Hello. It is me. Chile. Great to be back here with this story. It's a year later after I started this(in two days it will be actually. Whee*throws confetti*) So after long thought about this story, I have decided to come back to it. I've gotten a lot better with my writing(A. LOT.) so I kinda wanted to use that here. Now my intentions for this story is to make it a lot darker, more physiologically insane. I'm going to make Annabel less of a Mary Sue(don't deny it, she is... I kind of hate her.. and I want to change that), she's gonna go through a lot of pain. I have the love triangle planned out, the basic plot planned out, and the ending. Oh, and I have changed the POV t third person.. I just prefer it that way. It will probably be another 10-15 chapters.. a work for over the summer which will be a wonderful journey for all of us. If you're reading this, it means you've stuck with me and I thank you for that.

So enjoy. ^.^

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, weak muscles, stiff fingers and toes and she, Annabel, knew that it had been a while. Too long, really. She had been in a stiff, hospital bed and she had been there too long. At first, her eyes didn't adjust, they didn't need to, she knew she was still in the tower, but she gasped, sitting straight up. How long had she been out? What had happened? The young woman was worried all of a sudden. What happened to the Titans? Were they hurt? Did they survive the new encounter of the villain.

And then it hit her, a wave of pain. A rush to the head, the blood flow kicking in and the brain cells processing the fact that she was not well. Her back arched and she quickly fell back down onto the bed, gripping her temples she released a shrill cry of pain.

To her, the cries of such pain sounded dull, clouded by her ear's ability to hear, the sharp pain in her head was something she'd never felt before. She didn't know what was wrong with her, nor did she know how long she was out for. It was all a very sensitive topic she was afraid to get into. To know about all the things that had happened. To her friends, to Speedy, to Kid Flash. Everyone. She could very well be alone. She was _afraid, _and _alone._

But she wasn't, just her dumb paranoia that had gotten the best of her and she was very stupid for just letting the fact of her being alone again cross her mind. Robin and Cyborg had burst into the room, running quickly towards her. They didn't speak. Well, maybe they did, Annabel just couldn't hear them and her eyes were glued shut from the intense pain that had been caused by whatever the hell happened to her.

Within a few moment, it had died down; her eyes opened, the screaming had stopped, and her breath was at a normal pace. She turned her head to adjust her eyes on the spiky haired boy, and the robotic man. She didn't say anything, she just looked at them. They didn't say all that much either. Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly. She felt pretty alright now. Maybe to get up, and she tried, but the hand on her shoulder kept her down, Cyborg wouldn't let her get up, and her smile faded. She just blinked, looking at him confused, and her eyes moved over to Robin. Was she alright? The panic flooded in again and she let out a muffled cry for help.

No help came though.

She was pinned down, she couldn't move, the robotic arm was too strong. No one could get up from anything like that, not her at least. She looked back at robin, who was holding something. What was that? A needle, that's what it was. Her eyes widened in horror. Why couldn't she speak? Why wasn't she saying something? She opened her mouth to scream for help but nothing came out. She tried to kick her way out but her feet were bolted down. What was going on? What was going to happen? Where was Beast Boy, and Starfire? Where was Raven and Kid flash? Where were they and why weren't they helping?

The jet black mask looked far more intimidating now, and the boy pinned my arm down, the pale skin exposed to him. She knew what he was going to do, and she couldn't more a single part from her body. The needle dove into her skin and she winced. All that blood, it was leaving her body. Why did they need it? What were the going to do with it?

And it was done. They were done. It was over now. Robin was walking away, taking her blood sample with him, placing it in a tiny medical refrigerator and disposing of all of the other things. Cyborg's hand released her and she could move once again. Her feet were still bolted down, and she couldn't get out of the stiff bed, but it looked like they were done. Cyborg left to the room and Robin seemed to lose interest in her. Annabel was left looking around the room in horror. What had just happened? And why did it just happened? She was fearful and confused.

Turning her head to look back, Robin was in front of her. She jumped, looking wide eyed at the young man. Swallowing hard, she looked up at him. What was going to happen now? It was simple. He pulled out a gun. Wait. What? A gun?

The black item just peered at her, intimidating with it's power to end a life in just a split second. Why did he have that? Well she was quickly finding out, as his pasty had gripped her jaw, prying open her mouth, and the gun slowly found it's way to slid in between her teeth, the cold end pressing against the rood of her mouth. Her eyes shut and she let out muffled cries. Why was this happening? And why now? A single crystal of a tear rolled down her face and she let out a muffled 'Please'.

But that was it. She heard the trigger slowly being pulled, and it went black.

* * *

This was really short, I know.. But I didn't really want to combine it with the next chapter, I felt it was really good on it's own and I'll still probably put the next one up later tonight... But yes. Here is a sense of my new writing, and kinda where the sense of this is going to go.

Review please, as always, and thank you for reading.


	9. 8: This is not Date Night

Yeah.. If you're lucky.. I might get another one up... They've been kinda short, but I've been stopping them at points which I feel are right... So. Here's the next one. So.. uh.. enjoy.

* * *

"Could someone please explain to me why we have no milk in the fridge?" Speedy hung over the door of the fridge, looking inside to find no items within it. Not of his interest at least. His eyes narrowed on the bowl of alien fruit. He was so tempted, so hungry; his hand reached out for it, but then he remembered the last time he tried Starfire's food, and he quickly pulled away, shutting the door and looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy playing so stupid game he had no interest in, "Excuse me! Why is there no goddamn milk in the fridge?!" He shouted, trying to get their attention.

The two did not pay attention, their shoulders just rolled and an a slurred message or 'I dunno' echoed between the two teens. Roy grunted and stormed off, grabbing his bow as the door slid open right before him for Kid Flas to burst in with two white plastic bags.

"Hey, hey! I've got Chinese food and plenty of chopsticks for us all to eat in peace and harmoy!" He ran over to the table, placing the food down. Those two words in the same sentence made Roy grunt. Chinese, and food. Within moments, the room was bombarded with the other Titans, rushing to get their fair share of fried rice and orange chicken, which really asn't all that orange.

Roy just stood there, in the doorway, watching in horror as they all scarffed down their food. Just the way they ate like that frightened him. And with a turn of Starfrie's head, she smiled at him while piling white rice into her mouth, "Speedy, would you care to join us in the gathering of Chinese food?" Wel now he was offered. Grumbling, he set down his bow as he walked to the table, picking up a plate and placing some noodles ontothe side. He wasn't all that hungry, but he was offered and it was rude to turn it down.

It was silent, other than the sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg trying to eat faster than east other. The only on pacing themselves other than Roy was Raven, but it's not like she held his attention for very long. He was still kind of a dick in that sense.

"So..." Everyone's attention had been drawn back to Kid Flash, who was wiping his hand on a napkin as he decided he was done consuming mass quantities of greesey foreign food, "I was thinking after this we could all watch a movie together?" Of course, the red headed man had bribed them to watch a movie... with take out.

The room was slient for a while. completely silent. Everyone stopped eating and just looked at him. It had been along while since they all did something as a whole, and they weren't very close together anymore to say the least.

But Raven was the first to speak up, "No, Kid.. We're not your girlfriend. Don't try to take us out on a date." Her monotone voice rippled through the room and it seemed that everyone's attention drew to her, glaring at her. What a tender spot she'd just hit. Roy wasn't too keen on this either. He just looked down at his plate and shuffled around his noodles as the silence lasted. Raven showed no remorese, of course. She just shrugged and went back to casually eating her food.

"Yeah... you're right." Wally stood up, taking his empty plate and throwing it in the sink, "Sorry for bothering you guys about it." His tone was down, of course. He didn't say anything else, his slender figure just slouched slightly and exited the room. Roy stood up and pushed his plate away, looking away.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He shot Raven a glance and started to leave the room as well.

But his body froze. The door sliding open in front of him; his skin went pasty and he swallowed hard. Everyone had heard it, a shriek. Not from any of the others in the room, not Wally's, it was a woman's. He just turned to look at Robin, who looked up at him, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "It's her..." He mumbled, and bolted out of the room, going to the infermary. After all this time...

Kid flash had already beat him to it, their bodies frozen right there at the entry way. Annabel was panting, looking at the two of them in fear, "H-help.." She stammered, sitting up. She was in pain, and confused. Mostly confused.

They didn't hesitate, not in the slightest. Kid Flash was by her bed side in moments. His hand reached out to grab hers but she pulled away. The paranoia seeping back into her again. Obviously what she just saw was a dream, and she shouldn't panic, but looking down at her arm, she saw it, and screamed again. A bruise right on her arm, right where the blood was taken. Was it real? Did it really happen? Her eyes looked up to see Roy now standing on the other side of her. Neither of them said anything. It was just like her dream, "S-say s-s-s-something..." She stuttered, looking at both of them with fear.

"I missed you," They both said at the same time. It caused her to grasp quietly, looking away. How long was she out? She was about to ask more question before the rest had flooded in the room. Lastly, Robin came in, and Annabel jumped up from her bed and grabbed an arrow from Speedy's back and pointed it out in Robin's direction, "You stay back, you little shit." She hissed, wincing at him. She slowly backed up, hitting the wall as her eyes locked with his, "Don't come near me..." She knew not to show fear. It bottled up inside her, but showing fear was bad. Show fear and he's practically won. She didn't want that.

Robin was puzzled, his head cocked to the side and his upper lip tugged up in a little sneer, "What are you talking about, Frequency? I wont hurt you?" He had no idea why she was acting this way. Why was she so freaked out about this? So.. paranoid?

"Just... Just..." She stammered, "Get out!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him, and Cyborg spoke up, "You better leave, bro." His tone was soft.

"You too, Cyborg... I want both of you guys gone!" She yelled, her blood rate speeding up and her breath getting heavy. What the hell was happening to her? Her chest felt heavy and she was panting. Dropping the arrow, she bent over, placing her hands on her knees. Her head sweating a little. God she just wanted to take off this mask. Of course, she couldn't.

"What is happening, Frequency..?" Starfire's eyes watch her closely. Robin was slowly backing out, he'd respect her wishes, even though his confusion was at a high. Cyborg, however, was staying behind. Checking the monitors, he looked back at her, "She's having a panick attack..." He said softly.

"Get out!" She yelled, her breath felt thin. She'd never had a panic attack before. Getting up, she ran over to the trash can, vomitting into it. God, she felt like shit. Robin was already out, but Cyborg had reached into a drawr, pulling out a need and a vial. Mouthing words to Raven, he set them on the counter, and was out. Her small frame drifted to the counter, filling the traquilizers in the needle.

Roy and Wally soon walked up to her, Wally placing a hand on her back, "Breath, Annabel, deep breaths..." Rubbing it in smooth, calming motions, he smiled softly, "Just breath.. you'll be fine.

"Wally... Roy..." Raven made her way to them, holding the needle. She looked at them for a moment while Annabel was still hunched over the trash, her body still wasn't exactly used to this. Raven motioned to the needle in her hand. Did Cyborg really think it was good to use that one her? And Raven agreed? "It's best... For our safty..."

That got her attention. Slowly rising, her body turned just as slowly as the back of her hand wiped her mouth, "What's that?" Her eyes widened. But before anyone could answer, she decided to put up a fight. That dream was too real, she wouldn't have it actually happen to her. Running forward, her elbow collided with Raven's nose, causing her to stumble backwards, blood trickling down from her nose, contrasting with her pale skin. Her face was still blank, except for her eyebrows coming together slightly.

"Frequency!" Beast Boy yelled, running to Raven's aid. The dark haired woman pushed him off with ease.

"I'll take care of her..." She grumbled, walking forward again, "Frequency.. We just want to be safe... We wont hurt you."

"Bullshit!" She yelled, grabbing another of Speedy's arrows and plunging it into Raven's side, running away, "I wont let you hurt me!" Reaching the door, she ran into someone. Cybrog. Grabbing her shoulder, he sighed. It was just like her dream. His face was the same. That blank, somewhat pitied face of his.

"Just let us help, kid.. We don't want you killin' us all." He gripped her other shoulder, and turned her around. Soon, Raven was before her, with the needle. Annabel looked to Roy and Wally with a pleading look, mouthing the words 'help'.

No help came though.. And it all went black.

* * *

Review as always... I will enjoy it a lot and I hope you have.. It's changing.. The Titan's house. How long was she out for? How much really did change? Find out NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
